


philbin sucks swan's dick

by orphan_account



Category: Phantom of the Paradise (1974)
Genre: M/M, Sexy, cum, dick sucking, my little pony - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: swan gets a service from his closest companion





	philbin sucks swan's dick

**Author's Note:**

> you know that scene before the paradise opens? philbin wears a purple scarf and a pink shirt that proves he's gay

philbin got a call from swan: "meet me at my office after work" philbin felt a combination of anger and compassion.. the truth was that even though he was tired as fuck (he argued the whole day with beef on whether undertale was a good game or not its philbins favorite game he even cosplayed sans once beef told him undertale will never compare to andrew hussie's probably-never-even-releasing homestuck game once it comes out) he would never let swan down..

because he was secretly in love with him

"oh" philbin thought. swan was the sexiest man he had ever seen (no homo). his long golden blond hair.. his gorgeous smile..... his round fat yummy ass...... philbin sometimes wouldn't show up to work for days, all that time jacking off to swans perfection.............................

he arrived at swans office. there were no windows (because they are gonna have sex later). swan greeted 

"hey philbabe how was ur day ;)"

"um it was okay.. also homestuck sucks ctrl alt del is the best comic on the web anyway"

"all webcomics fucking suck philbin"

an anime girl figure fell from the desk. swan bent down to retrieve it, his perfect ass in the air. philbin couldn't tale it any longer. 

he pinned swan down on the desk, making the fluttershy figure fall too. he unbuttoned swans pants and gripped his dick. swan had a fucking small penis but he was so sexy it didnt matter. philbin began to suck swans 3 inch dick so hard he could have sworn he could have accidentally vored him. 

"HESSARRGK" swan hissed like an actual swan at his release. swan cummed his pistachio ice creamed favored semen all over philbins face. philbin licked it all up. he looked up at swans beautiful sex-lusty face. they later had sex (swan topped)

as they lay in each other's arms swan noticed that his fluttershy figures wing had come off. he throw philbin out the 6 story window and he died.

the end


End file.
